Acto prohibido
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: Two-Shot — SasuSaku: Dos seres, un ángel y un demonio, unidos en un acto prohibido, convirtiéndolo en una erótica danza.
1. Capítulo I

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_. Acto prohibido_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **Two-Shot** - **SasuSaku - Semi-OoC - Lime - AU - Angst - Romance - Hurt/Comfort - Gore

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Dos seres, un ángel y un demonio, unidos en un acto prohibido, convirtiéndolo en una erótica danza.

·

**Acto proh****ι****b****ι****do**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**C****α****pítulo I**

·

**H**abía una vez —cuenta la historia—, que existió un niño demasiado normal. Este niño tenía una normal familia constituida de un padre, una madre y un hermano mayor. Hasta que una noche, despertó sintiendo en su piel el frío estremecerlo, el silencio sofocarlo y el aura aterrarlo. Se levantó de su cama, asustado de esta extraña sensación. Gritaba el nombre de su padre, quien no respondía, de su hermano mayor, que lo ignoraba, su madre quien no hablaba.

Corrió por los pasillos de la gran mansión, sintiendo sobre sus hombros una afilada mirada, pero ignorándola ya que sólo le importaba su familia. Su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, su respiración también, y sus más feas pesadillas estaban haciéndose realidad, aunque él no lo sabía.  
Llegó a la última habitación, la sala de estar, donde se encontró entre la penumbra, las siluetas de su familia sentada en el sofá. Suspiró aliviado, y su corazón se relajó. Sonrió con tanta alegría y corrió hacia ellos. Le llamaba a su hermano, preguntándole por qué estaban aquí a estas horas de la noche, pero estaba callado, su madre no respondía y su padre tampoco. Tomó de los hombros a su padre y lo sacudió, pero sólo pudo escuchar que algo pesado caía al suelo. La luz se encendió, y pudo contemplar la cabeza de su padre en el suelo.

Aquel terror era tan inmenso que no podía descifrarlo con sus gritos, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado, con los ojos abiertos de manera casi inhumana, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían por lo que veía. Giró su cabeza, temblando se acercó a su hermano, el cual su cuello estaba a punto de partirse en dos y la sangre se derramaba. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado, dolía bastante y las nauseas le llegaban. Su madre tenía un agujero en su pecho ensangrentado y descuartizado, en la parte del corazón que se lo habían robado.

Cayó al suelo hincado, tapándose su rostro con ambas manos, queriendo gritar pero sin dejar de analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos lloraban, estaba a punto de vomitar y su corazón se paralizaba cada vez que gritaba: "¡Están muertos!".

Aquella mirada que tenía sobre él desde que se levantó seguía molestándolo. Gritaba a los aires preguntando quién fue el causante, quién mató a su familia, quién me está observando. Se quedó completamente callado cuando escuchó la carcajada de un hombre, se paralizó cuando sintió sobre su hombro el frío de una helada mano. Perdió la consciencia cuando, lo último que vio, fueron los ojos rojos de un hombre.

No podía abrir los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, pero sabía que su familia había muerto. Estaba más que aterrado y su corazón no soportaba tanta presión. Sus ojos lloraban, lo sabía, porque llegaba a saborear lo salado de su sabor en sus labios. Sollozaba, murmuraba cosas sin sentido, pero se quedó estático cuando escuchaba las voces de personas desconocidas.

—Uchiha Sasuke, has sido elegido para ser un demonio.

No se supo más de ese niño, pero habían pasado los años y siglos que aquella mansión estaba desolada, contándose su historia en generación en generación. Celebrando cada año en este pequeño pueblo, el día en que la famosa familia Uchiha fue masacrada, y su hijo menor convertido en lo peor de la existencia.

Haruno Sakura, una chica de nueve años, pequeña e inteligente, caminaba por las calles del pueblo, saludando a cada persona que conocía. Dirigiéndose alegre a su hogar. Llegó en él y saludó a su madre quien la estaba esperando con la comida ya hecha. Un día normal en la vida de alguien normal.

El día siguiente, todos sabía qué ocurría ese día, era el día cuando se festejaba el día de la familia Uchiha, y eso Sakura lo sabía. Había escuchado esa famosa historia desde que era una pequeñísima niña. Siempre conmovida y triste cuando escuchaba la triste historia del pobre niño llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Cada año que se celebra, Sakura a las doce de la noche —que dice la historia que fue la hora cuando comenzó la iniciación— lleva unas flores de cerezo a la entrada de la mansión; cierra los ojos y desea que ese pobre niño esté viviendo alegremente.

Sin embargo, esta noche aquella rutina no será la misma, pero ella no lo sabía. Después de la pequeña y lúgubre fiesta hacia los Uchiha, Sakura como siempre a las doce de la noche se acerca con un ramo de flores a la mansión. Contemplando sus paredes casi destruidas, su puerta inestable y el techo desviado. Coloca el ramo frente a la puerta, reza por ellos y por Sasuke, pero antes de marcharse, Sakura mira la mansión, recordando e imaginando al pequeño Sasuke. No pudo evitar sentirse muy mal.

—Será mejor que coloque las flores dentro de la casa —sonrió tomando las flores en sus manos—, quizás así Sasuke pueda olerlas —rió y abrió la puerta que ni asegurada estaba.

La casa era misteriosa, lúgubre y terrorífica, y eso a Sakura le hacía temblar las piernas. Sin importar nada, siguió caminando dispuesta a hacer lo que se propuso y llegó a las escaleras que centraban el edificio. Subió poco a poco cada escalón, observando pinturas viejas de la familia Uchiha, pero, por alguna extraña razón, donde aparecía Sasuke la pintura estaba rasgada.

Llegó a la última habitación, donde se dice que era la habitación de Sasuke. Ella colocó el ramo sobre la cama desgastada y llena de polvo, y sonrió y volvió a rezar pidiendo el bienestar de Sasuke. Antes de marcharse, se despide al aire. Se dirige a la puerta, pero cuando tocó la perilla, escuchó que se había colocado el seguro. Desesperada, trata de jalonear la puerta con fuerza, pero era imposible, estaba atrapada. Gritaba con desesperación, pedía ayuda pero nadie la escuchaba. Empezó a sentir temor y sus ojos se bañaban de lágrimas. Se calló cuando escuchó el ruido del suelo de madera rechinar.

—No grites —habló una voz gélida.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, toda parte de su cuerpo se paralizó al igual que su corazón.

—¿Q-Quién… eres tú? —preguntó volteándose, buscando en la habitación algún rastro de una persona.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

No lo creía.

—N-No, no es cierto —murmuraba con temor.

Entre la penumbra, el cuerpo de un pequeño niño salía de allí, con ropas totalmente negras y piel demasiada pálida. Bajaba la cabeza, tapando su rostro con los mechones negros de su cabello.

—¿Sasuke? —logró decir Sakura. El niño asintió con la cabeza—. Pero yo creí que estabas muerto.

—Todos dicen eso, pero no es así —corrigió.

Sakura, aún con un poco de temor, pero segura de que Sasuke no le hará nada, se acerca lentamente hacia él, tocándole el hombro y afirmando su existencia. Se paralizó, pero pudo relajarse cuando él no hacía nada al respecto.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ver tu rostro?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Porque no debes mirarme a los ojos, Sakura, soy un demonio.

No entendía las palabras del niño, pero Sakura se quedó extrañada cuando escuchó su nombre de parte de los labios de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Sakura?

—Porque cada año vienes a regalarme un ramo de flores —respondió, sentándose en el suelo, aún tapando su rostro —. Me tomé las molestias de saber tu nombre siguiéndote y sabiendo todo acerca de ti. Porque sólo tú has sido tan buena por atreverte a acercarte a mi mansión.

Guardaron silencio. Sakura tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de sus ojos, no podría ser tan malo mirar a los ojos de un demonio, porque además Sasuke es sólo un niño de su misma edad. No puede ser tan malo mirar aquellos ojos.

—Déjame mirarte, Sasuke.

—No, no debes mirarme. Entiende que soy un demonio y si me ves…

Ella estaba desesperada, que para hacerlo enojar, finge acercarse a la ventana abierta, no sin antes decir que se larga. Pero Sasuke pareció alertarse y toma de la mano a Sakura con fuerza para evitar que se vaya. Le gritó que no se fuera, que no quiere pasar más años solo. Sin embargo, Sakura, ya con el temor en su piel, le dice que debe irse, que sus padres la están esperando.

—No, Sakura, ellos te olvidarán, pero yo no, porque yo te quiero. Deseo que juegues conmigo, que te quedes a mi lado y platiquemos sobre cosas de niños.

—¡No, debo irme, Sasuke! —gritaba con euforia.

—Quiero vivir como un niño normal y tener mi primer romance con una linda niña. Sakura, te quiero a ti —dijo de manera firme.

La tomó nuevamente de los brazos y la acerca a él. Le susurra en su oído unas palabras que la hicieron estremecer: "Toda la eternidad jugaremos". Y de la nada, una celda como para un pájaro de gran tamaño cae sobre Sakura, dejándola prisionera y sin posibilidad de salir. Gritaba por su libertad. Gritaba por ayuda y lloraba de miedo.

—Porque yo soy un demonio, Sakura, y tú mi ángel prohibido.

Los ojos se Sasuke por fin se revelan. Sakura queda callada y fascinada cuando observa el brillo de aquellos ojos rojos, aterrorizada cuando percibe en aquellos ojos su propia muerte. Destrozada cuando siente el dolor en su pecho. Un dolor que la hacía sangrar. Cae hincada en el suelo, recargada por los tubos de la jaula, respirando cada vez menos. Su mirada se convertía en borrosa, y lo único que no dejaba ver, por alguna desconocida razón, fueron los ojos rojos de Sasuke, quien sonreía al ver a su ángel caer.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**E**spero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como aclaré al principio del capítulo, esta historia será un Two-Shot, es decir, que es una historia de dos capítulos.

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un SasuSaku, y esta inspiración me llegó con ellos de protagonistas.

Buenos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de 'Acto prohibido'. No sin antes preguntar, ¿merece reviews?

— Kαzu J. —


	2. Capítulo II

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_. Acto prohibido_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **Two-Shot** - **SasuSaku - Semi-OoC - Lime - AU - Angst - Romance - Hurt/Comfort - Gore

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Dos seres, un ángel y un demonio, unidos en un acto prohibido, convirtiéndolo en una erótica danza.

·

**Acto proh****ι****b****ι****do**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**C****α****pítulo II**

·

**S**us ojos se abrían con pesadez, el dolor en el pecho había cesado, y el frío cobijaba su cuerpo. Despertó por completo, encontrándose sólo con la oscuridad que la rodeaba, el terror que la estremecía, y la soledad que la hacía comenzar a llorar. Cada noche, por más de muchos años, sufría cuando observaba a su alrededor que no había nadie. Cuando tenía pesadillas que la destrozaban, y su energía se disminuía cuando notaba que no había manera de acabar con su vida.

Han pasado 6 años, y todos los días siempre despertaba en la noche, cuando escucha los susurros llenos de agonía recorrer los pasillos y habitaciones de la mansión. Los momentos cuando escuchaba los gritos de la madre de Sasuke, de su padre y hermano, siempre a las doce da la noche. Escuchaba sus cuerpos destrozarse, la sangre cayendo en el suelo, y los gritos y llantos de un pequeño niño. Cada día era igual, cada día su cabeza estaba nublada de dolor y temor. Cada día incrementaba más sus deseos de morir.

No ha visto a Sasuke desde entonces, y ella ya no es una niña, sino una adolescente de 15 años de edad. Ya no lo soportaba más, sus parpados pesaban ante el cansancio, ante la impotencia de salir de esta jaula, y su mente ya no estaba del todo bien. Sin embargo, este día cambió en absoluto, porque la puerta de la habitación que nunca se abría ahora lo estaba haciendo, llegándole de lleno a su rostro la luz que ya nunca veía.  
Entre ella, la silueta de un joven se acercaba, alto y de pasos firmes. Sakura, que apenas podía hablar, con sus gritos desgastados y débiles pedía ayuda, sintiendo en su corazón lo que ya nunca había sentido: esperanza.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —habló aquel hombre—. Por fin pasaron los años necesarios.

—¿S-Sasuke? —su voz se quebraba porque su esperanza fue destruida al verlo.

—Sí.

Ya no era un niño, era un joven de 16 años. Su cuerpo había crecido, su rostro también, convirtiéndolo de un niño dulce, a un hombre atractivo y sensual. Sin embargo, Sakura no pensaba en su físico, sino en el temor de lo que Sasuke haría con ella.

—Déjame ir, Sasuke —pedía.

—No, mi ángel, porque después de tantos años, por fin puedo probar el esencia de alguien tan pura —murmuraba con morbo.

—Por favor.

—Ahora, mi ángel, mi amada ángel nunca probada y pura, tendremos juntos una unión celestial y prohibida.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ningún demonio ha tenido el descaro de poseer un ángel, porque rompe toda ley que se ha creado desde que hay existencia y vida. Los demonios no se atreven a tocar a los ángeles, porque son contrarios a ellos. Sin embargo, mis deseos me están volviendo loco, cada vez que te veo dormir deseo besarte. No me importa nuestro destino después de esta noche, porque sólo me importa el presente y tú.

Sasuke se acercaba a la jaula, abriéndola gracias a una llave que colgaba de su cuello, entra con tanta determinación, sin dejar de observar los humedecidos ojos verdes de su ángel, Sakura. Ella se quedaba sentada en el suelo, pidiéndole que se alejara, pero Sasuke sólo se centraba en sus labios y en su cuerpo, en la emoción de tocar y poseer algo prohibido.

Se hincó a la altura donde ella estaba, con sus manos tomó el rostro de Sakura para que lo mirara.

—No sé cómo —dijo Sasuke, mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba la piel de su mejilla— un ángel pudo llegar a esta Tierra, a este pueblo y hacia mí. Tú y yo somos únicos, Sakura, somos elegidos para estar juntos, sin importar lo que digan nuestros superiores. Un ángel como tú y un demonio como yo nunca deben estar juntos, sin embargo, míranos ahora, estoy a punto de hacer el amor contigo.

Sus labios se pegaban delicadamente a los de Sakura, ella trataba de evadirlos, sin embargo su fuerza era tan grande que no pudo evitar sucumbir a su disposición. Sus labios se rozaban, se enredaban y se saboreaban, Sasuke absorbía el labio inferior de ella, y ella sólo se quedaba quieta ante su primer beso. La lengua de Sasuke delineaba sus labios, y sus manos acariciaban su espalda. Hasta que aquel beso lento se convirtió en uno apasionado y lleno de deseo.

La lúgubre noche adquiría una transformación nueva, porque la lujuria recorría sus vientos, los gemidos sus ruidos y cada escalofrío el placer. Sus palabras eran como el viento, débiles y pasajeras, pero las emociones como la tierra, permanentes y sinceras. El grito de una sirena, el gemido de un ángel. El gruñido del demonio poseyendo a su mujer, al fruto prohibido y la excitación de saberlo. Los pasillos se inundaban de gemidos, respiraciones y gritos cuando sentían que se convertían en uno, cuando el temblor de un terremoto se asemejaba a la llegada de un orgasmo.

Dos amantes fundidos con sexo sin control, con pasión y amor. Una caricia que la hacía enloquecer, convirtiéndose en una erótica danza que sólo una vez se podía contar. Llegando al éxtasis de este acto prohibido. Oscuridad mezclándose con la luz, fundiéndose en un fenómeno paranormal. Lo puro se manchaba, su rastro se guardaba dentro de ella, su sonrisa tímida se guardaba en el tiempo.

Los pecados se pagan, dice la gente. El placer no calmará su miedo. Sin embargo, ignoraban las consecuencias y seguían uniéndose con calidez y ferocidad, al primer y último encuentro. Logrando obtener un gran recuerdo, y un gran pecado y error. Mirándose a los ojos, sus ojos rojos llenos de caos, y sus ojos verdes llenos de paz.

Porque se descontrolaba, y a la vez calmaba sus instintos. Abrazados, llorando cada quien sobre el hombro del otro, convirtiéndola en una sorda despedida.

Esto cuenta la historia sobre el demonio y el ángel, dos seres que jamás debieron juntarse, pero cada año, este día, la gente festejaba y hacen lo que más deseaban: lo prohibido. Aquella unión de dos seres tan opuestos había destrozado el orden del pueblo, conllevándolos a su propia destrucción. Porque los pecados se pagan.

Ambos dispersados por la inmensidad del cosmos, sufriendo su eterno castigo. Porque un demonio y un ángel nunca debieron unirse, habían convertido al universo en algo inestable, porque sólo lograron la fusión de ambos, de la maldad y el bien, del caos y el orden, de lo impuro y lo puro, de un ángel y un demonio: los humanos.

·

**F****ι****n**

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**U**h. ¿Alguna otra hipótesis sobre el origen del humano? ¡Sí, ángeles y demonios! No, yo no creo lo que escribo xD, pero aún así, en ese Universo Alterno, me gustó poner aquellas palabras. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, agradecería sus comentarios.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
